Welcome to Middle Earth
by Evan Vave
Summary: SG1 find a brand spanking new Ancient battle cruiser only to be enlisted by the Tok'ra on a mission of great importance. Their mission successful, SG1 find themselves stranded on a strange new world. NOTE: This is my first attempt so please R&R thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Stranded**

It was another 'normal' recon mission, well maybe not so normal seeing as how the address for this world was taken from the Ancient outpost in Antarctica. For months now tech's had been pouring over the command chairs database and pulled some very valuable information from it. Among this was a list of address where other Ancient outposts existed. P3X509 was the seventh address tested and the first to achieve a positive lock. The first MALP telemetry revealed a habitable planet, a UAV scout of the area indicated no human settlements within a twenty mile radius of the gate. It did, however, reveal the presence of an energy signature akin to that of a ZPM. And at this exact moment Jack was leading Sg1 towards the source of the signature.

After several miles of hiking through dark forests SG1 came to a clearing. At the center of the clearing stood a tall pillar made entirely of black marble.

'The energy signatures are coming from this' Sam stated as she swept the portable scanner across the pillar.

Daniel stepped up close to the pillar, running his hands over its dark black surface. The surface was smooth, completely smooth with no writing or etching of any kind. 'I don't understand' he stated 'Every Ancient city, every Ancient device has always had some form of writing or inscription'

'The ZPM must be inside the pillar, there has to be some kind of access port to retrieve it' Sam suggested 'Sir, you should give it a try, maybe the pillar responds to the gene?'

'All right Carter, I guess this is the reason you dragged me off world… not that I'm not grateful for the break'

Jack placed his hand upon the smooth dark surface and almost instantly white symbols appeared to burn into the dark surface.

Daniel immediately whipped out his notebook and began decoding the symbols and glyphs while Sam, Teal'c and Jack stood around. It was several hours later when Daniel had completed his translations. He ran up to the others

'You are not going to believe this Sam!'

'What?'

'This device, it's a kind of containment field'

'Exactly what is it containing?' Jack piped in.

'That's what you are not going to believe. According to those runes the device creates some kind of envelope of space and hides it from the rest of universe'

'Again, I ask, what is it containing?' Jack stated, irritation clearly evident in his voice.

'A ship Jack, actually a lot of ships Jack!'

'Ships with big honking space guns?' Jack asked.

'You could say that!'

'Okay, so this thing holds ships, but why would the ancients build a device to hide space ships?'

'According to the inscriptions, the Ancients wanted to ascend however they had vast fleets of ships which they did not wish to fall into the hands of younger races. They did not wish to destroy their ships in case the others returned from distant galaxies and needed their fleets. So they built this device, it's a sort of locker. These symbols here are similar to those on the DHD. You type in seven symbols and you unlock whatever is stored at that address.'

Daniel grabbed a hold of Jack's hand and forced him to tap a sequence of symbols. Almost immediately the pillar reacted to the last symbol, the entire surface flared bright white and shot energy into the space above it. Space seemed to tear apart as a huge vessel pushed its way out of storage and into the sky above the pillar. Its engines activated automatically suspending the vessel directly above SG1.

'That's amazing!' shouted Sam over the roar of the vessels engines 'But how on Earth do we get up there?'

'That's the easy part. Jack tap this symbol' Daniel replied, pointing to a symbol with a faint green ting to it.

Jack complied and instantly the team vanished only to reappear on the bridge of the recently liberated vessel.

'Wowzers that was cool' Jack shouted a little too loudly. Now that they were on the bridge he did not have to contend with the sound of the engines roaring.

'Welcome aboard the Achilles' a voice filled the bridge. Shortly after a man appeared standing on the bridge before them.

'Woe who are you?' Daniel gasped as the rest of the team aimed their weapons at the newcomer.

'I am the Achilles'

'Wait a minute, you are the ship?' Carter asked.

'Yes, I was uploaded into the vessel to ensure the safety of both this ship and those who unlocked me from storage'

'Okay, so how do you know how to speak English?' Jack questioned.

'I am equipped with a translation matrix'

'So, can you control this thing?' Jack pressed.

'I can take complete control of this vessel if needed'

'Good, well then why don't you set a course for Earth'

'As you wish'

Achilles avatar disappeared from the bridge and a moment later a hyperspace window engulfed the ship launching it to hyper speed.

'Wow, the ship entered hyperspace while still on a planet!' Carter exclaimed.

Just as suddenly as the vessel entered hyperspace it exited directly atop the SGC complex.

'Oh my God, Carter are we where I think we are?' Jack began, shaking his head. 'Achilles!'

'What can I do for you Jack?' Achilles responded, appearing a moment after his words.

'You got us parked on top of the SGC, if a civilian walks by and sees us we are screwed!'

'I have engaged a cloaking field, is that satisfactory?'

'Yes, thank you'

'Can you transport us down to the gate room?' Carter asked.

'I am sorry but I am only designed to accommodate the wishes of those of ancient descent'

'Fine, transport us down to the gate room will you!' Jack ordered.

Instantly the team was transported to the gate room along with the Achilles Avatar.

No sooner had they materialized, when the warning klaxons sounded indicating an incoming wormhole.

'Oh great!' Jack sighed 'I bet it's the Tok'ra wanting us to go on a suicide mission that will get our shiny new ship blown to pieces!'

As if to prove him right Jacob Carter exited the event horizon escorted by two other Tok'ra.

'Jack its good to see you again!' Jacob smiled while extending his hand.

'I would say the same, but I'm pretty sure you've come to get our brand spanking new ship blown to pieces?' Jack replied and smirked as he saw a confused look come across Jacobs face. The look didn't last long as Sam threw herself at her father and gave him a huge hug. Teal'c simply greeted Jacob with a slight nod, and Daniel with a firm hand shake.

Jacob then turned to Achilles with a quizzical look. 'I'm sorry I don't think I've met you before?'

'He's our new ship!' Jack stated triumphantly.

'He's the Daduelus?'

'No I am Achilles' the avatar responded.

'Okay this is a little too confusing, can we take it to briefing room? We have a mission for the Daduelus, it is of extreme importance Jack.'

The group made their way to the briefing room and took their respective seats while Achilles stood silently to the right of Jack.

'Okay, so what exactly do you need our brand spanking new state-of-the-art battle cruiser for?' Jack stated sarcastically.

'It's the System lords Jack' Jacob replied.

'The System Lords aren't much of a threat anymore, not with the Jaffa turning their backs on them' Daniel stated.

'Yes, but we have received word from our operatives that the Last of the Goaúld system lords have gathered the full force of their fleets for a counter assault against the newly formed Free Jaffa nation.'

'So shouldn't you be telling this to the Jaffa?' Daniel countered.

'We already did, but they are mistrustful of us and are over confident. The Goaúld are going to wipe them out before they can become organized.'

'Well what do you think one vessel can do against an entire Goaúld armada?' Carter asked.

'The Goaúld are concentrating their entire fleet in a single system'

'So?' Jack stated.

'We understand you are in possession of a ZPM capable of obliterating an entire star system!'

'So you want us to drop by and blow them all to kingdom come huh?'

'Yes'

'Unfortunately both the Prometheus and the Daduelus are unavailable at the moment, don't you have any cargo ships available?' retorted Jack.

'I am afraid not, at least none that can reach the system within 12 hours!'

'12 hours!' Jack almost shouted.

'Exactly where is this system?' asked Daniel.

'Approximately 23 thousand light years from Earth'

'The Daduelus would take 10 hours to reach it at maximum hyperspace velocities' replied Carter.

'We figured as much, considering it has Asgard based hyperdrives'

'The Daduelus is in the Pegasus galaxy at the moment and the Prometheus is equipped with an Alkesh hyperdrive, there is no way it would make it in time!' explained Carter.

'Then the Jaffa will fall!'

'Then we have no choice, we got to use the Achilles!' Daniel stated.

'No way, you aren't going anywhere near my new ship!'

'Achilles is a ship? I thought he was Achilles' Jacob said while pointing at Achilles.

'He's the Avatar for a ship we just acquired' explained Sam

'Well great, is it fast enough?'

'Well based on the amount of time it took to get back to Earth, I would say its several hundred times faster than the Daduelus' Carter surmised.

'That's perfect, when do we get underway?'

'That depends… Achilles, how long would it take you to travel 23 thousand light years?' Jack enquired.

'Using hyper launch, I could travel that distance in 48 minutes, however, using my quantum induction drive I could make the journey in two point seven seconds'

'Quantum induction drive?' Jacob questioned.

'Yes, my secondary drive system'

'Fine then, Carter get the ZPM rigged and ready for detonation… Jacob are you coming with us?' Jack ordered.

'Yes I believe I should'

'Fine, but your friends here will have to stay. Teal'c in the mean time I want you on your way to Takara to light a fire under their asses!'

'Very well' Teal'c replied.

Everyone left the room while Jack sat in silence with Achilles by his side.

Carter made her way to the storage room on level 16 where the ZPM was being studied. It took her several minutes to rig a timed detonator for the device and in the end she made her way back to conference room.

Daniel had made his way to his locker to pack for the trip, he knew they wouldn't be gone long but it was always good sense to pack extra clothing and supplies. On his way back to conference room he saw Teal'c on his way to the Stargate dressed in his Jaffa armor. Jacob was with him apparently briefing the Jaffa on the exact details of the Goaúld invasion.

Back in the conference room everyone had gathered, and with a word from Jack they all disappeared only to reappear moments later on the bridge of the Achilles.

'Jack, this is an Ancient vessel!' Jacob stated sternly with all the authority of a father who had caught his son playing with fire.

'Jacob, don't get me started okay, we found this ship fair and square!' Jack retorted.

'This technology is beyond you, hell it's beyond us and we've been studying it for thousands of years!'

Jack ignored Jacob's reply and turned towards the Avatar. 'Set a course for the coordinates!'

'Of course Jack, activating hyper drive!' the Avatar replied. His words were followed by a powerful hum and the sudden explosion of a hyperspace window before them. The ship whizzed through hyperspace towards its destination.

'You opened a hyperspace window inside an atmosphere? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!' Jacob nearly screamed.

'No but I bet you're about to tell me!' Jack replied

'You could have destabilized the Earth's magnetic field, enough to instigate another ice age!'

'The hyperspace window was calibrated to stabilize the magnetic field, there would have been no adverse side effects!' Achilles replied.

'That's impossible, that's a level of hyperspace physics that even the Asgard cannot compensate for!' Jacob replied.

'The Asgard are a young race, this vessel is equipped with technology much more advanced' Achilles stated.

Jacob fell silent for the remainder of the flight, instead he turned his attention towards the ad-hoc detonator Sam had fashioned.

'Arrival at coordinates in two minutes' Achilles reported.

'Okay, so where do we plant the bomb?' Daniel asked.

'On the other side of the star system, where else would we plant it?' Jack replied.

'Actually sir, we have to plant the bomb as close to the Goaúld fleet as possible.' Carter responded.

'And how do you suppose we do that?' Jack stated with a whine.

'We cloak the ship, and drop it!'

'Won't they pick us up? Or the device even?'

'The ZPM and detonator are much too small to be considered a threat and I doubt their sensors are calibrated to pick up its emissions' rationalized Jacob.

'We can transport the ZPM from the far side of the star system, and jump to hyperspace before the enemy vessels have time to power up their drives' offered Achilles.

'You can transport that far?' Carter was startled.

'Yes'

'Okay lets do it then'

Sam adjusted the timer to detonate two seconds after transport, she figured it would be enough time for them to jump to hyperspace. Meanwhile the Achilles exited hyperspace on the far side of the star system.

'It's ready' Sam stated as she placed the device on the floor of the bridge.

'Okay Achilles, power up the hyper drive and get ready to run!' Jack ordered.

The box dematerialized as the hyper drive engines powered up to full. They were several light minutes away from where the ZPM detonated but they saw its destructive path on the view screen. It had detonated at the heart of a cluster of Hataks, vaporizing them instantly and spreading outward at the speed of light. Everyone turned to the second display screen expecting the hyperspace window to engulf the ship. It never came.

'Okay shouldn't we be in hyperspace right now?' Daniel asked.

'I am unable to enter hyperspace' Achilles replied.

'Why not?' Sam asked.

'The detonation has destabilized hyperspace, It will be several hours before the region repairs itself. However the blast wave of the ZPM is heading our way, it will engulf the sun in 3minutes and 22 seconds and then engulf the Achilles in 12 minutes and 13 seconds. If the sun were not in its path we would have survived the blast, however with the added energy from the suns detonation, shields will fail.'

'What about your quantum induction drive?'

'The drive is fully functional, however, the detonation of the ZPM has caused minor fractures in the space time continuum. I am unable to account for all those variables while calculating a route to Earth."

'We don't have any other choice sir' Carter stated urgently.

'Fine, just do it!' Jack ordered.

Something deep within the vessel powered up sending waves of energy emanating from the core and radiating outwards. A sudden flash of blue light spread out then collapsed back in towards the core. The ship appeared to implode.

It felt like an eternity to those aboard the Achilles but in reality little more than two seconds had passed. The ship reappeared in orbit of Earth but something was wrong, very wrong.

'According to astronavigation, we are in orbit of Earth' Achilles reported.

'Great we made it home in one piece!' Jack replied. 'Transport us back to the SGC'

'Yes Jack' Achilles replied right before transporting everyone down to the surface.

They were greeted by a sight that astounded them. They were not in the SGC, in fact they didn't know where they were. They were in a huge cavern, a cavern with high walls and towering pillars with intricately carved sculptures, runes and text etched into them. The novelty of the place wore thin as the smell began to permeate their senses. It was foul, the stench of rotting flesh.

'What the hell is that smell?' Jack coughed.

'I don't know but it smells like something died in here' Daniel commented.

'Where the hell are we?' Jack yelled toward the avatar.

'We are at the physical location of the SGC, however, the SGC would appear to be gone' Achilles replied.

'Well get us back to the ship!' Jack ordered. No sooner did the words leave his mouth, were they whisked away to the bridge.

'I have initiated a complete diagnostic of all ship systems' Achilles informed them. 'I have also initiated a complete scan of the planet and surrounding star systems'

'Jack! Sam! look at that, I don't think this is Earth!' Daniel hollered to the others. He was looking at the globe before them where on the horizon a dank dark clouds began to appear.

'What the hell is that?' asked Sam

'It appears to be volcanic activity' Achilles replied before his head dropped, his eyes closed and he stood silently.

'Achilles are you okay?' Jack questioned.

There was no answer. Sam walked over to the Avatar and searched for a pulse.

'He's not human' Jacob stated.

'Well whatever he is, it looks like he's been taken offl…' Before she could finish that sentence the Avatar head jutted up startling Sam who jumped a full meter back. His eyes opened and flared bright blue.

'Warning, I am detecting a power surge from the induction core, it is overloading' Achilles shouted.

'What does that mean?' Jack asked.

'The power surge is knocking out relays on the lower decks, life support has failed, primary and secondary core functions are offline. Long range transporters are offline. Recommend immediate evacuation while emergency repair systems engage' The Avatar informed as the ship shook violently from what was obviously explosions on the lower decks.

'Just great!' Jack shouted 'How do we get off this thing without long range transporters?'

Just as the last words left his mouth the group was transported from the bridge to the bridge of a much smaller vessel.

'I have routed all available power to this launch bay. Activating auto navigational systems to guide the vessel to a clearing'

'Are you coming with us?' Daniel asked.

'I am the Achilles, without the communications link I will not have access to the vessels core functions and will be of no use to you'

'And if you stay?' Carter asked.

'The Avatar containment alcove is offline, without life support this body will die'

'Then you're coming with us!' Jack ordered.

'As you wish'

'Now get us out of here!'

Achilles initiated a link to the shuttles computer core and powered up the craft.

'The space doors will not open!' Achilles shouted.

'Can you blast them open?' Jack asked.

'Not at this range, the weapons systems would damage this vessel'

'Does this ship have a hyper drive?' Sam asked.

'Yes, activating hyper drive core!'

The shuttle was engulfed by a powerful hyperspace window and disappeared, only to reappear outside the Achilles. The crew looked back to see the damage the overload had caused. There were explosions blowing out bulkheads on all decks, explosive decompressions with equipment, consoles and unknown technology flying out the openings.

'My god!' Jacob shouted as a large explosion appeared to consume the Achilles, its shockwave radiating out towards the shuttle.

'Shields!' Carter yelled.

The shuttle took the brunt of the shockwave shaking it violently. The shields appeared to hold but power surges ravaged the ship causing consoles to explode and throwing the group around the bridge like rag dolls. The Avatar alone seemed immune to the rocking of the vessel, no matter how violently it shook the Avatar held his ground.

Carter was thrown against a console, her head smacking into the bulkhead directly behind the console knocking her out cold. Jacob grabbed on to a chair and held on for dear life only to be thrown across the bridge by a sudden lurch and slammed into Daniel knocking the two out. Jack was seated in the command chair, the chair radiated an inertial dampening field that kept him from being flung across the bridge.

The ship careened towards the planet at breakneck speeds, without the shields the vessel would've been utterly destroyed by the atmosphere. The vessel launched several jellyfish weapons to cleave a path. In moments it plowed into a forest leaving a trail of destruction and a smoldering crater in its wake. At the very last moment of impact the command chair faltered flinging Jack and the Avatar into the forward bulkhead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rivendale, where dwells the house of Elrond is normally a quite and peaceful land, but today is unlike any other. Mere hours ago a deafening roar had filled the sky, awaking the slumbering city. From the heavens came a blazing ball of fire, reigning from the heavens accompanied but what could only be described as stars. The stars glowed brilliant white and blazed a path through the sullen forests, destroying trees and moving earth for the ball of fire the ensued. When all had become quite once again, a swath of destruction was left in its path. But what was assumed to be a ball of fire accompanied by dancing stars was in fact a vessel of sorts. Like the great sea vessels of old yet forged in metal of exotic origin. The sheer strength of the metal was unlike anything found in middle earth, stronger and lighter than mithril yet radiant and lustful like the similiarils of old.

Elrond now stood before a gaping crack in the haul of the vessel, peering inside he could see corridors that would be expected of the inside of a vessel. His party of seven Elfkin made their way into the corridor, their senses finely tuned for any sign of danger. The craft was amazing, he had never seen anything of similar construction. The walls were made of metal, less lustful than that of the haul yet clearly nothing produced by a people of middle earth.

'Could this be a craft of the Valor?' Glorfindel asked in a whisper. His eyes were gazing upon a section of wall that appeared to glow with its own radiance. Across its surface strange alien writing appeared to move as if by magic.

'In all my years, never have I heard of such a craft forged by any race in the long history of Arda' Elrond whispered back. He moved towards the wall with the strange writing and pressed his hand upon its cold surface.

'Lord that may be dangerous!' Glarindel gasped as he saw his master move towards the magical wall.

As if to prove him right a beam of light leapt from the wall and engulfed Elrond.

It lasted but a moment, yet in that moment the wall had scanned Elronds mind and decoded the elvin language. The light released Elrond who stumbled back only to be caught by Glorfindel and Glarindel.

'Are you okay?' Glorfindel asked with deep concern.

'I am fine' Elrond replied as he righted himself. Then he stood silent in shock staring at the wall he had touched.

Blazed across the surface in Elvin language were the words _Emergency, core implosion in T minus seventeen minutes and twenty-three seconds_. _Detonation yield of 23 megatons, recommend evacuation to a minimum of 2000 miles._

'Two thousand miles!' Glrofindel gasped. 'That would encompass all of middle earth!'

'We must do something!' Elrond yield. He reached back for the wall, unconcerned by the yells of the others.

The wall flashed at his touch this time it displayed what appeared to be a map of the vessel. From what Elrond could see the vessel was much larger than any sea craft. What appeared to be the control center of the ship lay a mere twenty meters down their current corridor, if there was any way of saving middle Earth the answer had to lie there.

The group made theie way down the corridor and stepped onto the bridge of the vessel. It was a large room filled with walls similar to that with the map. Furthermore there were what appeared to be humans lying unconscious.

'Humans?' Glarindel asked, he was clearly surprised that humans could have crafted a vessel of such exotic design.

'They may be of the Noldor! We knew they delved much into the craft of ship-wrought and metallurgy, but it is difficult to believe they could be responsible for a craft such as this!' Elrond stated.

'Either way we must wake one of them to aide us!'

'They are severely injured, waking them at this moment could be perilous!'

'It must be done!' Elrond ordered. Taking a vile that had been tucked into the folds of his armor he walked over to the closest human. In this case it was a female, who's features were much like that of the Rohirum yet her pale complexion gave the illusion of elvin blood.

Elrond uncorked the vile and waved it under the humans nose. She twitched softly for a moment, then her eyes flung open as she sat up.

'Who are you?' Sam asked, the strange being before her was clearly not human. The closest description she could come up with was an elf.

'I am Elrond of Rivendale, we need your help' Elrond explained.

It took a moment for Sam to register the words, at first it seemed that the creature spoke another language, but moments later the words that reached her were English. 'Thank god for the translators' she sighed.

'This, vessel of yours, it is about to destroy middle-earth!' Glrofindel raised his voice.

Sam shot the second Elf creature a quick glance, then realized she was surround by these alien creatures. That thought barely registered before she caught a glimps of the closest display screen and her eyes went wide.

'Oh my god, the core is going critical!' she yelled, bring herself to a standing position only to collapse back to the floor.

Elrond took the woman's hand and helped her to her feet the second time.

'We have to get to the engineering section!' she yelled.

'The map on the wall showed that area on the far side of the vessel, it will take many minutes for you to walk that distance in this state'

'You're going to have to carry me then!'

'Very well' Elrond picked up Sam and swiftly began running down the maze of corridors guided by the human woman.

It took barely three minutes for them to arrive at the engineering section. This area seemed to have taken the most damage, the haul casing had torn off and damaged cross beams had collapsed littering the floor with objects from the decks above. Sam guided the Elf towards the core at the center of the room. A field of blue energy blazed around the core, protecting it, however fluctuations in the field integrity were already showing.

'I have to shut down the core!'

'What can I do to help?'

'The connection to the main computer must be offline, that's why it hasn't shut down the core remotely. I'm going to have to write a shutdown subroutine into the cores secondary systems but honestly I've got about as much experience with ancient algorithms as Teal'c has with humor'

'So is there anything I can do?'

'Um actually yeah, there appears to a secondary power shunt on the far side of the core, if you could find a power source you could buy us a little more time!'

'Power source?'

'Ah, yes, okay it's a box about yey big' she explained using gestures 'You plug one end into a device and it provides emergency energy. There should be a couple in the storage room over there'

With that Elrond left the human and made his way to the storage room she had pointed out. This door was closed, and possessed no handles of any kind. He began pounding on the door hoping it would give way, but the metal was tougher than anything he could have imagined. He returned to the woman whom he found sitting before the core and a small panel that lit up much like the wall. Her fingers were dancing across its polished surface as if independent of the rest of her body, while her eyes were transfixed on the panel.

'The door is closed and I can not find a way in'

'These schematics say power is still flowing to that door, did you try pressing the button?'

'Button?'

'Yes the door has a little blue crystal on the frame, you simply pass your hand over it and it should open for you?'

'With magic?'

'I guess you could call it that, but you have to hurry, the core containment field is failing we need those generators!'

Elrond ran back to the door and waved his hand close over the blue crystal. Immediately the door parted permitting him entry. Inside he could see contraptions of indescribable use and origin scattered around the room. He quickly found two of the devices the human had described and dragged them back to the main room.

'Great, now if you remove that panel you should find some cords. Pull the cords out and attach them to the generators' Carter explained without taking her eyes off the panel before her. She was making progress on the shutdown routine, but it was tedious work. The ancients were stifflers about redundant systems and whenever she felt she had the algorithm sorted out she would find a new redundant algorithm that would keep the core active.

Elrond had attached the cords with great success and with an explanation from the human woman he had activated the devices. They both began to glow with brilliant energy and he could feel the power move through the cords and into the core. He made a mental note to ask the woman how such power could be stored within such small a space.

'Great Elrond, the generators are compensating for 50 of the containment field, taking stress of the cores energy reserves. You've bought us an extra twenty minutes or so'

Elrond could do little but stand and watch, he had already given orders for the others to return with aide for the other humans who still remained unconscious. They would return soon, and hopefully it would not be in vain.

'Are you okay?' Elornd asked, watching Sam begin to falter.

'Im okay, just getting a little light headed' She replied, not willing to give in to what she already knew was internal bleeding. If she stopped the core from destroying everything, she was pretty sure she would not live through the night.

'I've got it!' Sam shouted, using the last of her energy to activate the algorithm. The core began to dim in intensity then vanish completely. The containment field disappeared shortly after.

'You have saved us all, Middle-Earth is forever in your debt'

'You're welcome' Sam managed to gasp before falling unconscious.

Elrond caught Sam before she slipped off her stool and carried her out through the corridor to a makeshift infirmary the others had managed to set up. He placed her on a bed and watched over her as several Elvin healers began to asses her.

'She is dieing' Narthul finally stated after many hours of tending to Sam. 'Her wounds are too great for our powers'

'What of Galandriel?'

'The healing powers of Lothlorien maybe the only means of saving her'

'Then we must send her there'

'Very well'

'What of the others?'

'One is lost beyond all skills of healing, two will take many days to recover, and the last shall fall without the healing powers of Galandirel'

'Then we shall send the two to Lothlorien, prepare an escort and send word to Galandriel'

'As you wish my lord'

The Elvin nurse left Elrond's side, leaving him to stare intently upon the face of the woman who had just saved all of middle earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

'Shall it all be in vain?' Elrond thought to himself in little more than a whisper. He was standing before the frail body of Frodo. The Nazgul blade had dug deep and all the powers of Rivendale were needed to repair its damage. He could feel the power of his people channeling through his body and into the wound, and already the physical effects of the blade had begun to diminish. It was curious, the presence of the alien craft seemed to enhance the powers of his people, as if the energy he felt coursing through the cords were somehow seeping into the forest. Already the damage done by the strange craft had been undone, damage that would normally have taken several years to repair.

Frodo gasped for air, and awoke for the briefest of moments, it was what those gathered were hoping for. The physical damage had been healed, however, years of torment still lay before the ring bearer.

Elrond left Frodo's room, leaving him to the company of the other Hobbits. As he left the room he was joined by Gandalf the Grey.

'It is difficult to believe that such a calamity has occurred in your lands' Gandalf stated. 'I did not think that even the Elves of Valanor could regenerate such damage in so short a time'

'It is the presence of the vessel, it gives aide to the powers that protect these lands, I doubt Sauron himself with the full force of Mordor could peril these lands so long as that vessel remains'

'Then you are very fortunate, not many races, Elvin or otherwise could state the same' Gandalf sighed slightly. He did not doubt Elrond's claim, he could feel the power himself, the moment he entered the boarders of Rivendale he was hit with the revitalizing charge of energy. 'Now you say there were humans aboard the vessel?'

'Yes, there were 5, four male and a female' Elrond replied.

'And where are they now?'

'One has passed, he now lies upon the dais of Alluín preserved for whatever burial the others would see fit. Two were beyond our aide and sent to Galandriel in Lothlorien. The two that remain are still recovering from their wounds'

'What can you tell me of them, I understand you spoke with the female for some time?'

'Yes, the female seemed like none other I have encountered. Her words were spoken with great speed and without regard for station. I would assume she wields great authority wherever she came from. I sensed no ill intent from her, I believe that their presence here was accidental, and if she had wished harm to our people she could have withheld her aide'

'And of the vessel, would you describe it to me?'

'Ah yes, the vessel was crafted like a ship of old, much like the white ships used in our exodus from Valinor… However the ship was made entirely of metal!'

'Of metal you say?' Gandalf took this to heart. Crafts of Metal and stone were the usual workings of man and dwarf, and more recently, Sarumon. The memory of his last encounter with Sarumon still sent shivers through him.

'The metal is not of middle-Earth of that I am sure. The craft required to build such a vessel, I believe, would be beyond that of the Valar'

'And what of this wall Glorfindel spoke to me of? He said it was a wall of magic that revealed to you a map of the vessel and a warning of the destruction the vessel would bring'

'The wall was also made of metal, but light seemed to dance upon it. It could show you many things, much like the mirror of Galandriel, or even the Plantir's of old.'

'The Plantírs? Could you see through the eyes of the other great seeing stones when your hand was placed upon it?'

'No'

'I wish to see this vessel Lord Elrond, but first I would like to see this human that has fallen, from his body I may be able to determine where he came from'

'Very well Gandalf, but you alone may visit the vessel, I have set a guard about it, they will kill any who approach without my word'

Gandalf bowed low to the Elvin Lord and made his way to the dais of Alluín where the body of one of the humans lay.

Standing before the dais Gandalf waved his hand over the body, channeling away the Elvin magic used to preserve the body. The human lay motionless, he did not look to be dead, more he seemed to be sleeping. Gandalf placed his hand upon the humans forehead and felt a warmth emanating from it.

'This is impossible' Gandalf whispered to himself. His hands raced to the humans throat to feel for a pulse. There was nothing. He moved his hands further down and placed them over the humans heart, there was no breath, nor beat of his heart, nothing. It puzzled Gandalf that the creature still radiated warmth, yet gave no sign of life.

Just as Gandalf had given up looking for an explanation, the humans eyes opened and flashed a bright crimson blue. The creature sat up and stared at Gandalf with a perplexed look upon his face.

'Auto repair complete, primary and secondary systems at 100' Achilles stated aloud. 'Scanning local vicinity for General Jack O'Neill'

'Greetings' Gandalf stated 'I am Gandalf the Grey, may I ask your name?'

'I am Achilles, Ancient defense fleet sector 4 grid 9' Achilles replied.

'That is a curious name, may I ask where you come from?'

'I was created in the Andarian Cluster of Quadrant three-nine-two of the Baltarian shipyards'

'You were created?'

'Yes'

'At a ship yard?'

'Yes'

'But you do not look like a vessel'

'The form you see before you is an Avatar, my consciousness resides in this body and aboard my vessel'

'So you are the vessel that crashed in the woods?'

'That is a part of me. I must now find Jack…' Achilles closed his eyes and brought his data link online.

**Datalink to shuttle computing core detected**

**Attempting systems interface**

… _**interface successful …**_

**Accessing Sensor Array**

… _**sensor array at 0.8 maximum range 21 miles …**_

**Uploading biometric data**

… _**upload accepted …**_

**Initiating scan**

… _**Scan complete …**_

**Downloading Scan results**

… _**download complete …**_

**Downloading system status**

… _**download complete ...**_

_**Status report: automated repair systems at 21 repair drone propagation in progress…repair systems will be at 100 in 2 hours 32minutes.**_

'Jack is currently housed in this facility, he is currently unconscious and is currently in the presence of an Elvin female' Achilles reported 'I must go to him immediately'

'He is being tended to by the finest healers in Rivendale, he will be fine' Gandalf stated, he was incredibly relieved that this Jack person was not one the elderly male sent to Lothlorien with the female.

'I must see that for myself'

'Very well, if you would follow me' Gandalf extended a hand to help Achilles down from the dais.

The pair walked in silence through the many halls of Rivendale and finally came to the room that had been assigned to Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Selmack stirred, he was deeply agitated and worried. Jacob had lost consciousness several hours earlier, and even though Selmack had completed his repairs of Jacobs's body, Jacob still remained unconscious. With great effort Selmack took complete control of Jacob. His eyes flashed brightly and for a moment he paused to take in his surroundings. He was on his back, staring up into a forest so thick he could barely make out the daylight streaming through the thick leaves. He could feel the movement of his body upon a carriage, and he could hear the swift sound of foot steps beside him.

Selmack attempted to sit upright only to realize he had no control over Jacob's limbs. Selmack felt completely helpless, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk to Jacob, and then a curious thought occurred to him. The mission he was on before arriving at the SGC required him to impersonate a minor Goaúld in the ranks of one of the System Lords. Because of this he had arrived at the SGC and subsequently aboard the Achilles still wearing a Goaúld ribbon device.

Selmack concentrated on the device, hoping that his captors had not removed the device. Though he could feel nothing, he could hear the sound of the device charging an energy field. Moments later the energy discharged into the field that immobilized Jacob's body, and in the shimmer of bluish green light the field collapsed. Instantly Jacob's consciousness awoke, and his body freed.

Selmack sat up abruptly scanning the scene around him. He could make out 4 figures dressed in dark green armor. They were blonde creatures that he could only describe as Elves, and they looked at him with shock in their eyes. Next to him lay Sam, she was unconscious and he could tell she was hurt badly.

Ignoring the Elves for the moment Jacob reached over and checked her pulse. It was erratic, and he could tell she was dieing. He scanned the cart looking for the satchel he had brought with him, hoping that the Goaúld healing device within it would be enough to save her.

The satchel caught his eye at the very head of the cart, and as he reached for it he noticed that the Elves had overcome their initial shock and were now heading straight for him. Jacob could not take the time to deal with them just yet, he activated the ribbon device and generated a shield around the cart that repelled the Elves attempted to enter. His free hand plunged into the satchel and he breathed a sigh of relief as it brushed against the healing device. He flung it on as quick as possible and moved over to Sam.

The healing device began to glow orange with powerful healing energy. He could sense the extent of the damage, realizing how close she was to death. It took several long minutes before the glow of the device subsided and Sam stirred awake.

'Dad? What happened?' Sam whispered.

'You almost died Sam'

'Where is Elrond?'

'Elrond?' Jacob questioned.

'The Elf who helped me shut down the core?' Same replied while sitting upright. It was then that she noticed the Goaúld energy shield surrounding the pair, and the shocked Elves who were watching from outside. 'Okay, who are they?'

'I don't know, but one thing I do know is that they had us both paralyzed and you would have died if I hadn't broken free'

'Well, I think we better get out of here and find the ship Dad'

'I agree'

Jacob expanded the shield slightly, enough for both Sam and himself to jump down off the cart.

'Can you move while keeping the shield up?' Sam asked.

'No, I'm going to have to lower it and we are going to have to make a run for it' Jacob replied. As if sensing what he was saying the Elves drew their weapons and moved in to surround the pair. They began speaking frantically in an unintelligible language.

'I don't think they're going to let us go Dad'

'Me neither, I didn't want to have to do this but I guess I'll have too!' Jacob stated as he raised his gauntlet and hit two of the Elves with a powerful energy burst that sent the hurtling into a nearby tree. Before the other two Elves could react he sent another blast knocking them out.

'They're going to have one hell of a hangover!' Sam stated, 'Now which way do we go?'

'I'd assume they were taking us from the ship, so we should head that way' Jacob replied pointing back down the path they were traveling.

'Well lets get out of here then'

* * *

'Achilles!' Jack shouted as the Android entered his room followed by an elderly man. The Elvin woman had left just a few minutes earlier.

'Good morning Jack!' Achilles replied. 'You appear to be hurt!'

'Oh, it's nothing a few days rest wont get rid of' Jack replied.

Achilles bounded across the room with lightning speed and placed his hand upon Jacks chest.

'Woe there, what are you doing?' Jack shouted.

'Repairing your injuries' Achilles stated.

Achilles hands glowed orange and sure enough all of Jacks injuries seemed to melt away.

'Okay, now how did you do that?' Jack asked.

'This Avatar is based upon Alterian physiology…' Achilles began.

'Alterian?' Jack interrupted.

'They are they race which you call Ancients' Achilles explained before proceeding. 'Even though my body is technological, it mimics the biological structure of the Alterians, including their ability to heal'

'um humph' Gandalf cleared his throat, in an obvious bid to get attention.

'And who is your friend here?' Jack asked.

'I am Gandalf the Grey' Gandalf replied.

'Wait a minute, you can speak English?'

'I am in fact speaking common tongue' Gandalf stated.

'And it just happens to be exactly the same as English?' Jack stated sarcastically.

'It is not!' Achilles interjected 'My translation matrix is engaged, that is how you two are communicating'

'Achilles, you wouldn't happen to have been made by the Swiss would you?' Jack stated with a smile.

'I was created by the Ancients Jack'

'Right!' Jack smiled again 'So Mr. Gandalf, where are my friends?'

Gandalf looked at the man gravely. He now realized the error in what Elrond had done. The humans that had been sent to Lothlorien could have easily been healed by the one called Achilles. 'Two of your people were injured beyond our ability to heal them. They were sent to Lothlorien, we hoped the lady of the woods would be able to save their lives. The female and the older male were sent to Lothlorien, the younger male is being treated in the room next door.' Gandalf informed.

'Where exactly is this Lothlorien?' Jack asked.

'It is many leagues from here, 8 days by horseback'

'Achilles, you're an android right?'

'Yes jack'

'Well, do you have, say like, sensors?'

'I have access to the shuttles sensors array, but it is currently operating at only .8 percent of functional capabilites'

'and what does that mean?'

'I can only scan within a radius of 23 kilometers'

'Very well, scan for Jacob and Carter'

'Understood, one moment' Achilles replied. His head dropped for a moment then sprang back up. 'I am not detecting them within current operational scanning range. It will be at least a week before the shuttles sensors array becomes fully operational'

'Wait a minute, you can fix the shuttles sensors?'

'The shuttles automated repairs systems have already engaged. The damage is severe however it should be fully operational within six weeks'

'So what you're saying is that in six weeks we can fly on out of here?'

'Yes'

'And go home?'

'As I stated when we entered orbit, these are the stellar coordinates for Earth. It is most likely that a quantum displacement occurred when the quantum induction drive was activated. If that is the case, we would require a quantum induction drive to return home, in which case you will have to wait as long as two years for the Achilles to repair itself.'

'Okay just hold on a second… I thought the Achilles blew up!'

'The core of the Achilles would have survived the blast. From the core the ship can completely regenerate itself.'

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry its taking so long, been rather busy lately, but will get another 4 or five chapters up by the end of the week. 


End file.
